


Pull Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Reader, Multi, Rating will change, Reader makes dumb decisions, and can barely keep her mind on one thing at a time, first ever reader fic ;-;, gaster and grillby used to date, gaster has social issues, papyrus is an edgy nerd, reader has SOME description but you can always ignore it-, reader is a scientist, reader is a teratophile, reader says fuck a lot, sans and papyrus have a good relationship, smut in later chapters., tags will update as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're a very strange little human, aren't you?"Something is calling to you for help. It's so desperate and so damaged. Everything you do chips away at your strength, and when you finally pull that call for help up, you break.What's this weird cave full of monsters doing here, anyway? Why is everything so dark and brooding? And why is this mysterious man so enthralling?





	1. Falling Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> Hello all!! I've been daydreaming way too much lately, and I just thought I might try writing something!! Gaster is my big fav and I wanted to do something with him in it, so here you go!

Weeks.  
It had been torturing you for weeks now. 

The sleepless nights, confusing dreams with strange visions, the heavy darkness that surrounded your entire body. It wasn’t too strange at first, really. You’ve had stranger dreams before. Just the occasional insomnia, waking up at ungodly hours and being unable to fall back asleep. Mostly due to the feeling of being watched. But not physically…? It was like something was staring into your soul. Something heavy and dark.

You just chalked it up to your shit hours at work your boss had oh-so happily given you. Nothing a pot of coffee couldn’t momentarily fix. Then it got worse after two weeks. More often than not, you’d wake up covered in sweat, images from your dream running through your head. A feeling of heavy dread would weigh on you like a ton of bricks as you tried to make sense of it all. Visions of a lab, dark and abandoned. A far cry from the overly bright and sterile lab you yourself happened to work at.

And then...you heard whispering. Garbled voices, some angry, and some panicked. It honestly scared the hell out of you the first time it happened. You had become a lot more spaced out and on-edge at work, being reprimanded more often and jumping at the slightest sounds.

It was around this time when you started feeling the pull. It was hard to explain...a ferocious feeling of desperation would wrack your body at the most random times during the day. In your dreams though, is where it was strongest. A tight feeling in your throat, and complete emptiness eating at your core. You could feel something, almost akin to a cry of help. You’d see yourself falling, deeper and deeper into a seemingly endless pit. It was usually followed by a feeling of being torn apart in every way possible and end with a horrible feral screeching noise, leaving you to wake yourself up with your own sobs.

Sometimes it was easy to forget it when you were caught up in your work. Sometimes.

A sharp bark of your name ripped you from your thoughts. Blinking your glazed over eyes, you drag them from the white tile, noticing your boss right in front of you. And his shrew-is face was all scrunched up and looked worse than normal. Shit. You had been caught spacing out again.

“Doctor,” he hissed. “I don’t pay you every week just so you can come in and dick around!” Yeah, you pay me to go on coffee runs and to clean up the lab. Not like you had a doctorates in Bio-Engineering. Nope. You let out a soft sigh and sit up straight, giving him a quiet apology. You don’t even know why the higher-ups didn’t bother to fix his attitude. Maybe ‘cause he’s always up their asses.

“I’m sorry sir. I...haven’t been sleeping well. I’ll make sure to pull myself together.” You weren’t really sorry. If you could quit this job, you would in a heartbeat. Was being treated like dirt REALLY worth the paycheck? You had always wanted to work at Hawkins, and here you were. So should you really complain?

“Don’t be sorry. Be LUCKY that I’m kind enough to keep you here, despite your incompetence.” You inwardly cringed and shrunk into yourself. There it was. “You should be remembering that I’m the only reason you even got accepted into this facility. A bio-scientist who can’t stand getting her hands dirty?” He scoffed. “Just go get me my coffee and make yourself useful for once.” He turned his back to you, shuffling through some papers and files.

“Y-Yes sir.” You manage to mumble out, before walking out of the lab as fast as you can. He really had a delicate patience, and a bad temper. Your face feels hot as you wipe your blurry eyes, trying your best not to cry again. Despite how much courage you thought you could muster up, you ALWAYS ended up crying. The sounds of your sniffling and the clicking of your heels was the only source of sound in the giant hallways. It was usually quiet, most of your co-workers spent their time working on their projects rather than socializing. You scrub your leaky eyes and nose with the sleeve of your coat. At least nobody would see you trying not to cry.

You let out a shaky sigh as you enter the cafeteria lounge, making a beeline towards the coffee machine. That damn thing taunts you. You’re more familiar with it than you are with your own boss. With shaky hands, you lift the heavy pot and attempt to pour it into the little paper coffee cup without spilling it. Unsurprisingly, you manage to completely miss the cup and end up searing your hand.

“Shit!” You hissed out in pain as you slammed the pot onto the counter, dropping the cup in favor of finding some napkins. You rip a handful out of the nearest dispenser, wincing as you dab the scalding liquid off of your hand. You’re looking at the damage when you feel something. Something other than the intense burning on your skin. It’s the pull, and it’s really strong today. Fuck, that’s JUST what you need right now. You need some xanax or something.

A hoarse voice suddenly makes you jump, clutching the wet napkins as you whip your head around.

“Hey sugar, you doing okay? I heard a shout and some loud noises.” It was Jen, or Dr. Packard if you were to be professional. You think she works in the chemistry department, but you aren’t too sure. She was pretty nice to you the few times you had run into her, but aside from the fact that she was friendly and pretty, you knew jack shit. Her dark blonde brows furrow in worry as she waits for your reply. Oh, right.

“No, no. I’m fine, just spilled some coffee.” You give a nervous chuckle and gesture to the small mess you made. She frowns.

“Another coffee run for Samson? He isn’t working you too hard, is he? Y’know, some of the Neuro-scientists and I like to pick fun at him during breaks. You should join us, I know you’ve GOT to have some stuff to get off of your chest.” A VERY tempting offer. The thought of a cute kind woman like her being the kind to gossip surprises you, but you don’t blame her. He IS an ass. But, you just grit your teeth and grin.

“No thanks Jen, I’d prefer to just focus on work for now. I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” Besides, you really wouldn’t want to be caught trash talking your boss. He’d tear you FIVE new assholes. And fire you, of course. 

“Well, if you’re sure. Just remember hon, you can always come to me if you need anything.” You give her a tight smile and wave her off as she leaves to continue whatever she was doing. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, and finish up fixing coffee for your boss. Gripping the cup in your un-burnt hand, you make your way back to the lab. You figure you can just get some gel out of the first aid kit once you get back, small accidents like this were almost a daily occurrence.

“I’ve got your coffee, sir.” You called out as you softly crept back into the hellish lab. You could see him standing at one of the counters, hunched over a tablet. He seemed...agitated? Not wanting to seem lazy or useless, you walk over to him. “Is everything alright?” He let out a large snort, startling you.

“Can you believe this nonsense?? NASA just released an article on why it’s more than likely that alternate universes exist. Don’t they have anything better to do? Make better rockets or put people on Mars or something. Not this flighty daydreamer shit.” He turned to look at you. Shit. This was yet another attribute your boss had. He tended to be VERY passionate about the things he felt were stupid. Your voice catches in your throat, working on a multiverse theory had been your little passion project for years. You cursed yourself for ever putting it in your portfolio. He KNEW how you felt about the subject, was he looking for a response just to taunt you? You could feel that pull fluttering within your entire being now.

“Well...It’s a nice thought, at least? I mean, the thought that much more is out there than we can comprehend is interesting to some people. At least it’s not something that billions of dollars are being poured into…?” You had to choose your words carefully, you REALLY didn’t feel like stoking the fire. He looked you dead in the eyes now. It was beginning to pound in your head, like blood rushing in your ears. Fuck fuck fuck, you did NOT need this right fucking now. You begin to feel sweat form on your neck.

“You do realize this kind of thinking and effort put in this shit is why you wouldn’t have been accepted without me, don’t you?” He spoke cooly as your heart stopped for a few beats. He was right. They would have rejected you, and the only reason you were even working here was because he felt like he needed an assistant. You didn’t even get paid fully. Shaking, with a lump in your throat, it begins to scream at you. You need to go. NOW. You need to go...somewhere. Somewhere deep and far. Just go, go. Go, go go gogoogogo-

Something within you snapped and without a second thought, you throw the coffee in your hand right onto that asshole’s face. Tossing the cup to the ground, you grab your purse and run out the door.

“I QUIT.” You yell back at him, not caring if you seriously burnt him or not. You just needed to drive. Fast. Heels pounding against the linoleum, you run right past the front desk and push your way through the doors, ignoring the startled yelp the receptionist let out. You fumble for a moment, regaining your balance as you tear through your purse in search of your keys. You just had them this morning, right? They were JUST here, why couldn’t you find- 

Thank god. You run up to your car door (an old and humble little thing) and mash the unlocking mechanism down. Throwing yourself into the drivers seat,  
you jam the keys into the ignition and drive.

________________

Before you knew it, you were in the far outskirts of town. You didn’t know where the hell you were going, but at the same time it was like you remembered the route. Like you were on autopilot. What that place could be honestly frightened you, and you felt the pull growing stronger and stronger as you continued to drive. Glancing out the window, you noticed that the sun had begun to set. How long had you been driving? Checking the clock, you almost choke. It had been five hours. How had you not noticed?? 

Your car bumps and lurches as you pull up to a forest pathway, and you turn your car off. You...think you needed to start walking. Shit, this was a bad decision. Why hadn’t you packed, or brought anything useful with you?

You let out a groan as you exit the car, joints popping almost sickeningly. Yup, there it was. Stretching a little, you pop the trunk of your car and pull out some hiking boots. Thank FUCK you had these with you, at least. You weren’t about to go traversing the woods in kitten heels. You curse yourself as you pull them on, the burn in your hand still slightly throbbing. It’s your own fault for running out so fast. 

Closing the trunk, you pull your purse and keys out of the car before locking it. At least you had your phone, so that’s not TOO bad. You decide to keep your lab coat on since it was starting to get chilly. Frowning, you turn away from your car. You weren’t going to be gone long. You were just going to check...whatever this place was out. Right…? Right.

Making your way through a forest in the slowly increasing darkness was WAY harder than it already sounded. About halfway through your trek, you had to end up using your phone as a flashlight. 

“Fuck, this is giving me some slender the eight pages vibes...” You mutter out. Yes, you WERE afraid of being in a forest in the dark. Who wouldn’t be?? You don’t know what could be hiding out there, and it would suck to trip on something and hurt yourself. Like you were doing at the moment. You’ve been trying to walk up this mountain path for the past half hour, and slipped five times and almost fell once. Fucking mountains. The ‘maaagical’ mysterious pull had to take you to a mountain. You cursed whatever was causing this.

You have to lean over with your hands on your knees once you reached the summit. God, you hate walking. Rubbing at your eyes, you turn your attention to the sky. It was pretty late and pretty dark but...you had to remind yourself to breathe for a moment. You had never seen the stars so clearly before. The moon was bright enough for you to see a decent amount, so you shut your phone off (it was about 11 AM now.) and stuff it in your purse.

“Hummh...hello?” You call out nervously. Is this where you were supposed to be? It...kinda felt like it. You shuffle around the clearing when you spot a cave. 

It’s bad decision time.

Trotting over to the cave entrance, you notice there’s still some moonlight filtering in. It’s honestly really pretty. Very spacious with vines and ivy littering the ground and walls. You suddenly feel a rush of adrenaline while entering. This was where you had to be.

You begin shaking as the pull consumes you, something is screaming at you to help. To just venture a little further. To set it free.

While you were so caught up with trying to walk while listening to the pull, you don’t notice the vine that twists around your boot.

The next thing you know, your ankle rolls and you’re falling into the abyss. The oddly familiar feeling of being weightless ripping you from your thoughts.

Oh Fuck.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I was NOT about to write out the whole ruins stuff. It's always such a drag for me to think of ;-;  
> But!! Have a semi-long chapter as an apology!  
> Reader adopts a Flower and makes friends with Skeleton Frank Reynolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @g00pygirl for some sneak peeks, more insight to the story, or to yell at me to finish the next chapter!

You feel...wet. Wet and more cold than you’ve ever felt before. And there’s a searing pain all over your right shoulder. Had you fallen asleep in the bath again?

Your face scrunches up as you will your body to move, pushing yourself up with your left hand and settling yourself on your knees. The ground is cold...is that snow? You pry your eyes open, noticing how sticky they felt. You almost cringe as you’re met with a huge blur of bright white. Definitely snow. You recoil in shock and almost fall on your ass when you hear something RIGHT in front of you.

“Hey...you’re not hurt too bad, are you? It looks like she really did a number on you...” The voice is meek, and small. Almost like a voice that’s been pitched up too high to be normal. You frown as you try to focus on the yellow blur in front of you. It was small and round, almost like...a flower? You squeeze your eyes shut, blinking rapidly to clear your vision. It was indeed a flower, and you let out a yelp when you saw it’s FACE. Did this thing have a face and TALK to you??

“W-what’s wrong?!” The flower’s pale yellow petals shook with worry. You took notice of its condition; some petals were torn, it’s stem looked almost dried out, and it’s...damn face was full of fear and caution.

“You...what- I mean, who are you?? What’s going on!?” You let out a shaky breath, stumbling over your mistake. You didn’t feel comfortable treating this flower as a ‘what’ instead of a ‘who’. The little thing was seemingly caring, you didn’t want to be too rude. The flower’s face contorts into absolute confusion.

“I’m Flowey, remember? Flowey the Flower? You must have really taken some bad hits...Then again, you had to re-load a lot to escape from Toriel...” He trailed off, mumbling to himself and shuddering. A shiver flows through your body as you pull your coat tighter around yourself. It felt looser somehow...you quickly found out why. A good portion of the shoulder, and even from your shirt, was missing. The edges were burnt and dusty, showing off the wet pink skin underneath. Holy shit, how did you get a burn this huge? You turn your eyes to the hand that was burnt, and noticed the skin looked perfectly fine. As if it never happened. What the hell was going on?

“F-Flowey, what do you mean? Who’s ‘Toriel’?” Re-load? As in...having to start over? Is that what this nasty burn was from? You glance around, noticing you’re sitting not too far from some very large stone doors. You came out from there? He let out something between a whine and a sob. You think it was a he, at least.

“You really don’t remember, do you? It must have been a big toll on your soul, considering how weak it seems to be...do you remember what a soul is?” You shake your head. So souls were real after all? You guess you shouldn’t be surprised after talking to a FLOWER. He lets out a small sigh. “Okay, so, every living being has a soul. Both humans and monsters have them, but they can be really different from each other.” Monsters? Is that what he was?

“Wait, wait...are we under Mt.Ebott?! You mean monsters exist??” Adrenaline spiked through you for a MULTITUDE of reasons. He nodded.

“You humans think it’s all a myth.” He looked down. “But yes, we do exist. And there’s quite a few of us, too. You met a lot in the ruins, behind those doors. Toriel was one of them, and she’s...scary. She used to be the queen of the underground, but...something happened. Now she lives in the ruins and waits for humans to fall down.” Your eyes open wide. That’s right! You...holy shit. You quit your job and drove to Mt. FUCKING Ebott. That’s where the pull lead you, and then you...tripped and fell under the mountain? It...it makes a little more sense that it lead you to actual monsters, but at the same time you were so lost.

“But back to what I was saying before, uh...human souls and monster souls are very different. You humans are mostly made of matter, so you’re more durable. Monsters are mostly made of magic. Because of that, human souls are much much stronger than any monster soul could be, and don’t completely disappear after death like monsters’ would.” That didn’t make too much sense to you, but you keep your mouth shut and continue to listen. “Monsters souls are smaller than humans’, and are all white and upside down. Human souls can come in all different sizes and colors. Um...the color of your soul defines your biggest personality trait.”

You take a moment to soak in what he tells you, shifting to crouch on your feet instead of kneeling in the snow. Your legs were starting to feel numb. He seemed a little rehearsed...he probably had told you all of this before. You felt kinda bad for making him explain everything for seemingly the second time. He mentioned monster souls being upside down, so did they all have a certain shape? What did your soul look like? You decide to ask him just that.

“They’re kinda heart shaped? And as for YOUR soul, w-well, yours is different. It’s like...it seems like it’s sick. Like something’s stuck to it and making it sick. That’s the best way I can explain it...” You cringe a little at his words, even more worry instilling itself in your mind. Judging by what he said about this Toriel woman, you were getting the idea that it was becoming less and less safe for you to be here. Another shiver wracks your body, this time from the cold, flinching as your burn is jostled. Flowey notices and tilts his head.

“That hurts, doesn’t it? You shoved a LOT of monster candy into your bag, why don’t you have one?” You raise your eyebrows and zip open your purse, noting it seemed more full than it was before. You were surprised you still even had it with you. Was your phone okay? Would it even work down here? You push those thoughts away as you’re greeted with quite a few handfuls of colorfully wrapped candies. You nab a couple out and inspect them. “Oh, right, I forgot. Monster candy, or any type of monster food really, has healing properties due to the magic it’s made from. It doesn’t work as strongly on humans as it does on monsters, though.”

You instantly rip the wrappers off two of the candies and pop them in your mouth, crunching them up. You assume they aren’t meant to be crunched, like most hard candies, but you just wanted to stop burning. You mentally thank yourself for grabbing so many, you’ll most definitely need these in the future. Rolling your shoulder, you let out a sigh as the reddened skin starts to tingle pleasantly. Damn. This was all so weird, but handy as hell. You give Flowey a genuine smile.

“Thanks, sweetheart. You’re a blessing.” He pouts as his face reddens. You can’t help but just...absolutely love this little guy. You feel like you need to protect him from all harm. Like if anything bad happened to him, you would kill everyone around you, and then yourself. You turn your head to the right, staring down the snowy pathway through the dense forest. “I...Think I should start moving, huh? I don’t really wanna spend more time squatting in the snow.” Plus, you needed to find out where to go next. That sounded like a feat on it’s own.  
“W-Wait! Um...” Flowey seemed apprehensive about something. You nod and encourage him to go on. “Back in the ruins, y-you said you’d take me with you on your trip. It’s so unpleasant and scary back in the ruins, a-and you seem really nice and I mean, I don’t blame you if you don’t want to take me anymore...” You let out a soft “awwh” and cup his little face, brushing his petals with your thumb, taking him by surprise.

“Of course I’ll take you with me. I’d love the company, and I could use a LOT of help making my way around.” He gives you an opened mouth stare before leaping out of the ground and slithering his way up your arm, settling himself around the collar of your shirt and snuggling under your coat. You almost let out a scream. Okay, he was mobile outside of the ground. You did NOT see that coming. He mumbles out a thank you, and you pat his head.

Groaning, you push yourself up into a standing position, grateful that you can use your injured shoulder better. You brush your tangled hair out of your face and turn towards the path with as much confidence as you can muster. Trepidation begins to fill you as you trudged through the deep snow. You wonder what other kinds of monsters there are...you can’t remember anything from the ruins, and Flowey has been the only one you can think of right now. You almost stumble over a thick branch hidden by the snow, and carefully step over it.

“Hey Flowey...you said the ruins were scary. What are the other monsters down here like? Are they scary too? Do they know about humans?” Do they like humans? So far you felt like most didn’t, based on what he told you of the ruins. He frowned and let out a hum, seemingly trying to find the right words to say.

“Well...that kind of depends on the monster. Some are more kind than others, but there’s been more and more uh...gangs? Popping up. Violent ones, at least, that’s what I’ve been able to pick up.” He paused for a moment, looking up at you with his little eyes. “Monsters know about humans, yes. More often than not, that fact is ignored. A lot of monsters have busy lives down here. At least, the common citizens do...” Again, it seemed like there was something he wasn’t telling you. As you open your mouth, you both hear a loud snapping noise, along with some quick shuffling. Your blood runs cold as you freeze, Flowey’s grip around your neck tightening.

“Wh…W-What the fuck was that?!” You barely whisper out to Flowey, receiving an unsure answer from him.

“W-We should hurry up and find a place to camp out. M-Maybe down there??” You follow his gaze to a small wooden bridge, and a clearing with a small wooden structure near it. You didn’t need to be asked twice, you’ll take anything you can get. You start up your pace again, this time going a bit faster than the pace of a power walk. The deep snow was falling into the tops of your boots, chilling your legs even further. They were starting to feel pretty numb at this point. As you make your way closer and closer to the bridge, you can hear the shuffling increasing.

Just as you reach the edge, you freeze up again, feeling someone right behind you. You shake a little as you hold back a sob of fear. You can tell Flowey feels the same, as he buries himself completely over your coat. Holy fuck you think you’re going to piss yoursel-

“’Ey, toots. Anyone ever tell ‘ya that it ain’t polite to ignore someone?” A deep, almost rough voice with a Brooklyn accent spoke from behind you. O h m y g o d.

“Why dont’cha turn around, and shake my hand?” You were quivering, biting your lip almost hard enough to break the skin. You swallow thickly, and for some unknown and completely STUPID reason, you pivot on your foot to turn around, not wanting to find out what would happen if you didn’t comply. After doing a full 180, you slowly look up and-

o h. w h a t. t h e. f u c k.

You were so surprised that you didn’t piss yourself then and there. Right in front of you was...a very large and quite tall monster. You were already pretty small, barely standing at 5’2, so you really had to crane your head a bit to look at his face. He couldn’t be any less that 6’. You were met with a skull-like face, but more square/round and...not like a skull at the same time. He had a ring of red in each impossibly dark socket, and sported a gold fang alongside his other sharp teeth. A red turtleneck sweater and black coat is what you saw next. The coat had pale gold colored fur lining the hood, and bottom edges of his jacket, and a gold chain was looped around his neck. He had on black basketball shorts (with unnaturally thick leg bones), and...was...were those Adidas shoes?? He seemed like a skeleton, but...he was somehow quite...thick and beefy looking?

“What, see somethin’ ya like?” His comment jolted you out of your thoughts, an impish grin spreading across his face as you flushed. What the hell were you supposed to say?!

“S-Sorry!” You half squeak, half wheeze out. He lets out a loud snort, and holds out a thick hand. Okay. Bones were NOT normally that thick.

“Names’ Sans. Sans the skeleton, I guess.” He declares. You falter for a moment, realizing he probably wanted to know your name. You grasp his hand as best as your tiny and delicate hand can, and you weakly give it a shake, sputtering your name out. He seems to mull it over for a moment.

“That so? I could get used to saying that.” He shoots you a wink as he drops your hand. You pull it close to your chest, feeling a bit frazzled. Was...did he...flirt with you?? He said his name was SANS?? “I dunno what a human like you is doin’ down here. You’d be torn apart in seconds if the wrong kind of people happened to spot ya.” He said that with a slight laugh, that did NOTHING to dispel the increased fear in your chest.

“What d-d-do you mean by that?” You can’t keep your voice from cracking and shaking. He’s about to respond when his eyes snap into the distance behind you, the rings in his eyes shrinking. You don’t have a second to respond before he grabs your bicep and almost THROWS you into some nearby snow piles, brushing a good amount of powdery snow over you as quickly as he could. You were about to sit up and shout, but it died in your throat as he hissed out a _“Don’t fuckin move.”_ You could do nothing but lay face down in the snow, hoping Flowey didn’t get squished. Were you ever going to get ONE moment to take a breath?!

You hear someone else approaching, the sound of soft metallic clinking filling the empty air. Another monster already?? You can’t hear very well, but there’s a deep, gruff voice shouting, followed by the deep baritone of what you’re assuming is Sans. From the tones and timing of responses, you can guess that they at least know each other a little bit. Sans told you to keep still, but...curiosity got the better of you, and you slowly moved your hand to brush a bit of snow from the side of your face. You noticed you were halfway behind a tree, and quite low to the ground.

Eyes flickering around, your eyes go past Sans’ sneakers and land on blood red heeled boots. Trying to look a bit higher, you already notice that this figure is even taller than Sans. They end just above the monster’s knees, leading your eyes up a pair of tight black leather pants. O…kay. A little different so far. A flash of gold catches your eyes, finally looking as far up as you can. Your eyes were a bit blurry from the strain, but...it looked like one of those tacky wrestling belt trophy things, finished off with what looked like hip bones poking out the top of the pants. Holy fuck those legs were LONG.

You wanted to see more, that one sinful and VERY secret part of you pulling at your mind. You grit your teeth and squeeze your eyes shut, blinking the pain away. No, stay hidden. The again…why should you listen to, or TRUST Sans? You had just met him. You notice the conversation has gotten quiet, and more soft. Shivering from the snow pressed against the bare skin of your shoulder, you do your best to stay still for just a bit longer. You see the boots disappear, but you don’t see any signs of Sans.

A hand grabs onto your bicep yet again, and pulls you straight out of the snow. You let out a pathetic shriek from being startled, before feeling your feet touch the ground again. Sans lets go of you and takes a step back.

“Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t mean to scare ‘ya. ‘Yallright there?” You’re rigid now, face twisted in disgust as you feel the snow that’s worked it’s way into your clothing. Looking at him, you notice that there are transparent red droplets rolling down the side of his skull. Okay, he can sweat apparently. Just another surprise down in monsterland.

“Y-Yeah, just feeling frazzled, having a h-hard time processing everything...” You frown. “Are YOU alright? You seem to be sweating, and I could hear some yelling.” He raises his browbones, and laughs after a moment.

“Nah, that’s just Papyrus being Papyrus. I’m just hot as hell under this jacket.” You could see why. That sweater already looked quite thick. He put a hand on his chin, and let out a grumble. “You really ain’t dressed for the weather. Hold still, you could use this more than me right now.” Before you know it, he’s shucked his jacket of, and placing it around your shoulders. You look at him in shock and don’t move for a few seconds, before shoving your arms in the sleeves and wrapping it around yourself. It was already really warm and you let out a pleased sigh, grateful to not be so cold. The jacket went a little past your knees and you really had to bunch the sleeves up, but it was extra warmth so you really didn’t give a fuck. You notice it smells like stale smoke, and of something sharp that you can’t quite place. You nuzzle your face into the fluff of the hood before meeting his eyes yet again.

“I...thank you. That’s...are you sure you don’t need it?” You bite your lip and dig your boot into the snow. You weren’t used to...kindness like this. You especially never expected it to come from, well, a monster. Maybe Flowey was right when he told you some were nice. Speaking of, you could feel him wriggling up your neck, popping his head out of the fluff to peer out. How cute…

“Nah, I’m fine. I got thick bones’ anyway. Uh, who’s the little guy?” Flowey seemed to shy away from Sans’ stare, so you answered for him.

“Flowey. He’s my friend, I met him in the ruins. He’s going to be traveling with me.” Sans let out a noise of realization.

“Ah, so THAT’S why half a your clothes were missing. You actually managed to get away from that crazy broad? Damn.” You just nod, not bothering to tell him you didn’t remember a thing. “Where would the two a youse be going, anyway? You just fell down here, right?” How did he know that? Had…had other humans fallen in? Is that why people were rumored to disappear when they traveled to Mt.Ebott? If so, what happened to them? You realize he’s waiting for a response, and you decide to twist the truth a bit. You weren’t ready to tell any monsters what REALLY had you down here.

“Back out of the mountain. I...my job was shit. Shit boss, shit hours, shit mood. I kinda snapped, and…holy shit. Okay, I snapped, kinda assaulted my old boss, and just...wanted to get away from life for a while. Ended up going to the mountain at night, and didn’t see where I was going. And...I fell, and now I’m here.” You give him a nervous smile, jumping in surprise when he let out a sharp laugh.

“YOU? You don’t look like you could hurt anyone if you tried. You’re so small.” You pursed your lips as your face flushed, but in embarrassment instead of the cold.

“Hey, you’d be surprised at how sensitive human skin is to boiling hot coffee! I accidentally burnt MYSELF with an accidental little spill. I threw a whole cup at his face. Which I’m pretty sure got janked as hell.” And you weren’t even a little sorry. He let out a whistle.

“Remind me to never let ya serve anyone a drink.” He let out a chuckle and you couldn’t help but stifle a giggle of your own. You don’t know why, but Sans was rapidly becoming an easy person to talk to. He reached over and flipped the fluffy hood over your head and motioned for you to start following him. You waited for a moment before deciding that you could risk it, trotting up beside him.

“Where are we going??”

“The city. Y’said you wanted to get back to the surface? Well, that’s our first stop. The underground is kinda...linear, in a sense. Oh and keep that hood up. There are only a few monsters who know what a human actually looks like, so it’s just to keep that pretty face of yours safe. In all honesty, most’ll think that you’re just a weird lookin’ monster. Plus, once they see you’re with me, they won’t give ya any trouble.” He grins down at you and you feel yourself blush a bit. Okay, Sans was a flirty guy. No big deal. Nope. Not even gonna think about that one secret little detail about yourself.

Your mind drifts to what Flowey said about the influx of gangs. Is that what Sans meant when he said nobody would mess with you? Was he some sort of gang leader?? You peek up at him through the fluff and bite your lip.

“Are you feared? Is that why nobody will mess with me if I’m with you?” He gave you an incredulous look before letting out a loud snort.

“Nah, nah, it ain’t like that. Jesus toots, you sure got an imagination. But no, I just got a lot of pals and good connections is all. I’m kind of a popular guy down here.” That was actually relieving. You’d definitely be more comfortable with a well liked person than a hated mob boss or something. You noticed that the scenery was starting to change as you two walked on. Instead of snow covered dirt, there were dark stone pathways and tall street lamps, showering everything in a warm orange glow. It was actually nice, and almost reminded you of a fancy version of Chicago in the winter.

“Hey, who was that other person, anyway? You said his name was...Papyrus?” Did all monsters have font names? But then again, you’d never heard of any font called ‘flowey’ or ‘toriel’.  
“Him? That’s my little bro. He’s even head of the Royal Guard, how cool is that?” He notices your confusion and his expression falls lightly. “Oh, right. Uh...sorry for tossin ya into the snow earlier. Y’see, uh...they Royal Guard works for Ol’ King Asgore, right? Well, a long time ago, the king had ordered for all fallen humans to be either taken to him, or killed and have their soul transported to him. S-So you see, I didn’t want to risk Paps finding out you’re a human, even though he really doesn’t know what they even look like.” He pauses, looking a bit guilty.

“I...I ain’t about all that shit, ya know? ‘S why I wanted to hide ‘ya.” He looks off to the side, obviously a little nervous now. YOU certainly were. You subconsciously pull the hood further over your face. It was quiet for a few minutes as you reached the outskirts of the city. Tall grey, black, and dark red buildings were closely knit, creating a lot of streets and alleyways. You didn’t seem to see any end to the winding paths at this point. This place must be pretty large. You tensed every time a monster passed by, but like Sans said, nobody gave you trouble so far. You don’t even think they cared about you. Good.

You start to worry as you walk alongside Sans, having been quiet for a bit now. You try to make conversation.

“Uh...w-was that like, a wrestle-mania belt Papyrus had on?” His head snaps towards you and he stares at you with an unreadable expression. Though, he ends up wheezing laughing a moment later.

“Shit, you could see that?! Hah! Ah...yeah, Paps is CRAZY about that show. Found a copy of a cd that showed a whole season, he’s watched it at LEAST forty times.” Huh, if he didn’t know what a human would like like, then...how would that make any sense? “Yeah, after a while, he and Undyne got a little TOO into it, and somehow he had ended up making his own belt. He’s worn it ever since.” He pauses and looks to you with a goofy grin that reads pure adoration. “Ain’t my brother so cool?”

You can’t help but grin back in earnest. It sounded like he really loved his brother.

“Actually, yeah. He does. I don’t think I would ever have the confidence to wear cool stuff like he does.” Sans looks surprised before reverting back into a relaxed look. What you said was true. You had a few things back home that you LOVED wearing, but only in private. They weren’t even inappropriate looking, you just always lost confidence in yourself as soon as you walked out the door. Oh well. Rest in peace, white go-go boots.

“’S real refreshing sometimes, especially nowadays.”

“Wait...why? Is something wrong down here?” His smile fell a bit as he looked off to the side.

  
“Yeah. Well, it’s about ‘ta become very wrong, if I gotta be honest.” He scrunched his nose bone up and furrowed his brow. “Ya see, magic has been dwindling for a few years now. ‘Nothin too noticeable at first, but over the course ‘a...maybe ten years? It started ‘t show. Everyone seemed to slowly grow more tired. Royal Guardsmen not as skilled or acute as they were before, boss monsters becoming weaker, hell. Even Grimbs’ ain’t as vibrant as he used to be. Damn shame too, guy ‘coulda lit up your whole night. Eugh, literally.” He groaned at his unintentional pun. Who was “Grimbs’”? Huh. Fuck if you knew. You reach up and gently stroke Flowey’s petals, hoping to soothe him and remind him that you promised to keep him safe. This city seemed to really spook him.

“So...if monsters are MADE of magic, and use magic daily, how is it disappearing? It’s...not like matter, where it can’t disappear after kinda...” You make a weird whooshing noise. “Is it?” He scratches the back of his skull, pursing his...mouth? Lips??

  
“It’s a little more complicated in that. I know it can be hard for...well, I guess it could be hard for humans ta understand, so I’ll keep this brief. Magic doesn’t last forever. Yeah, it can cycle around for a good few decades, but it weakens over time. And when it gets too weak, it disappears. See, we used to have this problem fixed. There’s this huge generator in hotlands that the old royal scientist made, called the CORE-”

  
Your whole body freezes up and you let out a strangled cry, startling Flowey in the process. No...you can’t fall in again.

  
“Hey uh, ‘yallright there?”

  
Your breathing and heart rate begin to increase rapidly. Images and memories from your dreams flash in your mind, but much more clear then they’ve ever been. What...what’s happening?? Why can you feel so much _pain_? But you didn’t fall. You didn’t fall in. There was no bottom, you couldn’t just-

  
“Hey hey, take it easy! What the hells wrong?” His tone became a little frantic as he laid a hand on your shoulder, making you lurch backwards a bit. You didn’t even notice how hard you were shaking. You can feel Flowey pressed against your cheek, but you can’t understand what he’s saying. God, you can see too much, it’s all too fast for you to process.

  
You squeeze your eyes shut and grab onto his wrist, murmuring “I can’t fall in again.” followed by a sob. _Why was this all happening so fast?_

  
His grip suddenly turns sharp, squeezing your shoulder quite hard, making you flinch. You didn’t notice how dim his eyes got, but you noticed how quiet his voice got.

  
_“...what did you say?”_ You let out a whimper, looking up at him with teary eyes. Oh god, if he didn’t look scary before, he looked horrifying now. You grip his wrist tighter, trying to rip his hand from your shoulder. You take a big shaky breath, and try to calm yourself.

  
“I keep...t-theres this dark lab, and-and every time I see it, I fall down this i-imposs-ssibly deep...hole. Tunnel, I don’t know. It’s...it’s a nightmare and I can feel so much _pain_ , it’s like I _meant_ to fall, I _wanted to fall_ , but at the same time I-”  
You were yanked from the streets into a quiet alley, away from any passerby, letting out a scream as Sans slammed your back against the hard brick wall. His other hand came to a fist and hit hard against the wall right next to your head. His eyes were completely dark, and he wasn’t smiling anymore. He almost seemed scared, somehow.

  
_“Tell me, **toots.** Why are you really here? **W h a t d o y o u k n o w?** ”_

  
You sob as you flinch, curling into yourself. God you felt like you could pass out any second, and you knew Flowey felt the same; he was hiding under your collar and vibrating at a mile a minute. Why did everything have to go wrong??

“I-I don’t know ANYTHING! Th-th-that’s why I’m h-here!! I don’t know wha-at the hell is going on and I’m so f-f-fucking scared and confused!” You cry out hoarsely and end up coughing. You’ve never been this scared in your life. “Please S-Sans, j-just let me explain it to you, o-okay? I’m sorry I lied in the firs-st place...” You try your best to look him in the sockets instead of anywhere else, expression full of apprehension and hope. He’s still for a few moments and you begin to worry even more before he lets out the longest, most tired sigh you’ve ever heard.

  
“You...this is fuckin’ seedy as hell. I dunno how...or why you know, or, see what you do. So. Start talkin’.” He seems so much more tired now. You can see faint dark circles under his sockets, and his irises are back to being bright. He lets go of your shoulder and backs off a bit, leaning against a dumpster.

  
You instantly gasp and fall to your knees, wiping snot and tears away with the sleeve of his coat. Shit, that was rude. Huh. This feels pretty familiar. Your hand shoots up to your collar, reaching in and laying a few fingers on Flowey. The poor thing...you gently rub your thumb in circles on one of his little cheeks, doing your best to calm him. Looking up at Sans, you clear your throat a bit, and he settles himself on the ground as well. Maybe he was trying to seem less scary, if that were even possible at this point.

  
“Before I came down here, I...it’s not...me quitting my job and giving up isn’t the reason I’ve ended up here, really. Before the whole shitstorm, I was having these dreams. Weird dreams. Not too important or noticeable at first, but they become intense pretty quickly. First it was like, little snippets and pieces of things. A weird lab, stuff like that. I thought maybe I was subconsciously dreaming about how much I dreaded going to work. And then I’d dream about just...kinda floating. Existing, but at the same time, not...? There was absolutely nothing, no sound, or color, or anything like that. I couldn’t even hear myself. I usually woke up sweaty after that, way too early for me to be getting up for work. And then I started to feel things. Sounds in that place, like whispers. And...”

  
You shuddered, snuggling further into Sans’ jacket. “It was so dark...then darker, and somehow even darker than it had already been before. I felt like I was being watched, even after I woke up. I hadn’t slept with the lights on since I was seventeen...”  
You take a deep breath and lean against the brick.

  
“Then it got horrible. It was almost like I was watching something, but through my own eyes. But...like someone else was doing everything?” You contemplate comparing it to one of those VR headsets, but you doubted he’d know what that even was.  
“I always had this huge, heavy feeling of dread over me during these dreams. Like I knew something bad was about to happen. And it always did. It happened in lots of different ways, but...somehow I always ended up falling into something. And it would swallow me whole before tearing my entire being to shreds. I’d wake up screaming and crying every time. And then I started feeling stuff from the dreams in real life, when I was awake. Some days I was fine, and other days I would just...resent everything. I wanted to give up and cower in a corner somewhere. Then, something would start to pull at me. Pulling at something deep inside me, calling to me for help or...hell, I’m still not sure.”

  
You pause to take a few more deep breaths, wiping away the last of your tears.

  
“Eventually I gave into it and just went where it told me. Like I was a gps and it had input the co-ordinates. I didn’t even really know WHERE I was going, I was too caught up in...everything. Like I was on autopilot. Obviously I know now but...when you mentioned the CORE, something felt so...familiar. Like I knew exactly what you were talking about. That dread came back and I felt so much panic. Do you...do you think something down here is pulling on my soul? Would could possibly be here that would cause so much turmoil....?”

  
Flowey had wrapped some of his smaller vines around your fingers, resting his head on the palm of your hand. You looked at Sans expectantly and he grimaced.

  
“You...still feelin’ that pull?” You nod.

  
“Not so severely now, but more like...somethings holding my hand, and leading me somewhere, instead of the unstable flurry of emotions.”

  
“Look, I...I’m sorry for scarin’ the life outta ya. It just took me by surprise I guess. That kinda stuff’s a lot ta process, huh? Damn.” He looked like he was holding something back, like he had something to say but didn’t know how. Why don’t these monsters tell you everything? He looked you in the eye and grit his teeth. “Listen. I think I can help ya, but’chya GOTTA listen to what I tell ya’, alright? I can...I can tell ya what I know, but right now, I think we both need to rest before another bombshell like that. Don’t wanna end up...gettin’ too antsy and go throwin’ ya around like that again.” He let out a weak laugh. Standing up with a grunt, he held out his hand. You wrapped yours around his after a moment of hesitation and were hoisted up with ease. You can’t get used to how...well, big and strong he was. He looks down and gives you a small smile and a wink.

  
“C’mon, I know somebody who might be able to help us out. He’s a good friend, so don’t go worryin’ that pretty little head ‘a yours about running into any trouble.”


	3. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M A HORRIBLE MOTHER

Hody yall, GG here!! I want to explain why I haven’t updated yet. Uhhhh I’m trash?? No, but really it’s because I have so little energy sometimes. But! I will not abandon this fic! I promise to you all that I will add a new chapter ONCE a month at LEAST. I hope you all can understand ;-;  
Have a nice night! Thank you to those who have read and supported this little fic! <3


End file.
